As Speech Disappears Into Silence
by LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel
Summary: ...And my body ached. I knew that he would punish me for my infidelity. For whether I liked it or not – I belonged to him and nothing would ever change that. I was his and his alone. EC Dark Erik
1. Prologue Cure

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter: One: Prologue/Cure

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera…no matter how much I wish I did!_**

♪▪♫▪♪

Chapter One, Part One-Prologue: Silence

♪▪♫▪♪

Silence

Nothing but silence filled the room in which I now resided. Silence reverberated off the walls of this dark room…reverberated in my soul. It seemed like the darkness would overcome and consume me at any moment.

It was the strangest sensation.

The barriers of trust had been broken after my one, stupid mistake.

And my body ached. I knew that he would punish me for my infidelity. For -whether I liked it or not – I belonged to him and nothing would ever change that. I was _his_ and _his_ alone.

I stared at him with eyes wide with fear yet he remained unmoving before me. His green eyes, staring with his piercing gaze, examined my shivering body. Nothing I could or would ever do would make up for what I had done tonight. The look in his eyes told me that much. Whatever punishment, and yes I knew that I would be punished, he had in store for me would not even begin to make up for my foolish actions.

And foolish my actions were. I had betrayed him because I loved him – how strange does that statement sound in this situation? – And yet, it was true. I did not understand my feelings…they frightened me beyond my wildest dreams. How could I love this man? I was sure I would never be able to love a man such as he, but I did. And I realized it at the worst possible moment. I realized it as I slid out of my hiding place and to the ground before him, tears spilling over the rims of my eyelids. I realized it when he yanked me off the ground by the hair, dragging me with him. I realized it as he threw me into the carriage that would take me back to what I believed would truly now become my prison. I loved him as he dragged me into his home and toward a room that I had never before entered. I loved him as he threw me into _his room_…

♪▪♫▪♪

Chapter One, Part Two: Cure

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik watched the helpless girl from the shadows. He knew that she would never find someone who would be able to help her and he would wait. Wait to the last possible moment…when she was hopeless and desperate, before he would make his move. _Yes, it would be any minute now._

The last doctor she had hired exited the small, old home. The man concealed by shadows smirked. Soon after he watched the young girl walk out the door and sink to her knees before the house. She was sobbing. Her cries filled the quiet night with despair. She thought that there was no way to save the one person in the world that she had left...the one person that she cared about most in this world…the one person that she would do anything for…

But he knew otherwise.

The small vial in his hands held the key to solving her dilemma and he would give her the key…but only for the right price…

He watched attentively as she sniffed, took several deep breaths, and then turned to reenter the house.

It was then that he made his move.

He moved out of the shadows, the moonlight illuminating his white, porcelain mask. Erik silently crept up behind the unsuspecting girl and pressed one gloved hand over her mouth while the other encircled her slim waist. She struggled within his grasp.

"I can help you. I have what you need." He whispered harshly in her right ear.

She stopped squirming. He removed his hand from her mouth. She immediately went to scream, but he quickly placed his hand back over her mouth. Erik turned her around, expertly leaving his hand over her mouth and grasping both of her tiny wrists in his free hand.

"Now," he said, his voice one of the most beautiful things she had heard in her entire life. "there is no reason why we can't be civil. No screaming?"

She nodded. He tentatively removed his hand, pleased when she did not scream.

"What do you have that I need?" She asked, her melodic voice filled with many emotions.

"This." He stated holding out the vial before her.

"What is it?" She snapped, the days events beginning to take their toll on her.

"A cure."

♪▪♫▪♪

Soon, she found herself leading the strange man into the house. She knew absolutely nothing about this man and yet, here she was, leading him down the hallway to her father's bedroom.

Could he even help her? Help him?

The answers to those questions she knew not.

The door let out a loud creak as she pulled it open. She stole a quick glance back at the masked stranger who just followed her quietly into the room. Her father lay motionless and unconscious on the bed at the center of the room.

"Well, can you help him or not?" she whispered.

The man nodded, removing the vial and a syringe from within the folds of his cloak. His long bony fingers moved quickly, filling the syringe with the contents of the vial and pulling the quilts down to reveal the older mans lifeless arm.

Erik crouched down and was about to inject the cure into his veins when…

"Wait!"

The masked man turned to look at her.

She took a deep breath, "What is it you will want in return?"

He walked over to her, holding out a piece of paper. "Your name on the dotted line."

She took the paper from him and moved like a ghost over to the mahogany desk occupying the far right corner of the room.

She picked up a pen and without reading the document signed her name, in perfect cursive, on the dotted line.

_Christine Daae_

She handed it back to him and slid onto the chaise by the window not knowing that in signing that document she had sold her soul…

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: So what do you all think about my newest story? What do you think she signed? Do you think that Erik can save her father? Please, REVIEW!!! (Review are very much appreciated!) **


	2. A Life For A Life

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter Two: A Life For A Life

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I would also like to give a big thank you to LegalPrimaDonna who pointed out that I used the word _vile _instead of _vial _in chapter one I changed it to the correct word…I'm sorry to anyone who was confused! Thanks again for all who reviewed! Onto chapter two…. **

♪▪♫▪♪

**Chapter Two: A Life For A Life – Part One **

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine awoke in the early morning. The sun shone through the windows, illuminating her beauty, like the angel he believed her to be. She sighed in contentment…_everything was going to be okay again_…_father will get better and..._her mind flew to the events of the previous night…_what did I sign?_

She removed the blanket that was covering her and walked over to her father's bedside. She placed her small hand on his clammy forehead. His fever was breaking. _Thank God! _

This was the state in which he found her.

Christine looked up when the door creaked open. It was the first time Christine could get a good look at him. He was tall, taller than any man she had ever seen. He had piercing green eyes, and a strong build. He was clad only in black except for the plain white shirt he wore underneath his jacket. He had a strong forehead, chin and mouth…his face was flawless except for the white, porcelain mask that covered the entire right side of his face from her view. His very being radiated power and strength.

"Good Morning, Monsieur." She said sweetly, but quietly.

A nod in her direction was his response.

She looked back down at her father, taking his larger hand in her much smaller one. She raised her head and her eyes met with the stranger's.

"What was it that I signed last night?" She asked.

He did not answer just motioned for her to follow him, but she was reluctant to leave her father's side.

"He won't wake up while you are gone. It takes at least twenty-four hours for the----"

She cut him off, "I understand."

She rose from the chair, followed him out the door and into the kitchen. The document was resting on the small, wooden table which occupied most of the room. Christine stole one, quick last glance at the strange man before reading what she had unknowingly signed last night…

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik watched Christine from his place against the wall. He watched as the color drained from her face and as she grew paler and paler. She soon began shaking her head wildly.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine felt the color drain from her features as her face paled. She began to shake her head wildly from side to side_…No…No…No…_

The room was filled with only silence for several moments. An occasional crystalline tear would slide down her pale, porcelain cheeks before he broke the silence…

"A life for a life, _Christine_."

A shiver went down her spine.

"I won't go. I won't leave him." She said, her voice filled with malice as she attempted to be cold and harsh_…There is no way out of this…_

"That is an actual legal document, Christine, active as of last night."

She glared at him from across the room, "I will not leave."

"Yes you will." He paused. "You will, because I have this." He held up another vial. "This is the counteragent to the medication I gave your father last night. If I give this to him, he will die Christine." _I can't let him die…not like this…_

"What is it that you could possibly want from me? I'm not beautiful or smart. I'm not----"

"Your voice."

"I'm not good." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

""Your voice is good," he corrected.

"But," he added casually "with my help you will be great."

"What if I don't want your help?" she snapped.

"As I said, it is your choice." He said.

She glared at him_...I really have no choice in this…I have to go…_

"A Life for a Life." He reminded her before leaving her alone in the kitchen, lost in thought.

Christine allowed the tears to fall as she watched his retreating form. As soon as he was out of sight she sat down at the table and penned a letter to her father.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine was sitting by his bedside and holding his hand when Gustave Daae's eyes fluttered open.

"Papa!" She exclaimed. She had never been happier in her entire life.

"Christine? Is that you?" He asked in a small voice, squeezing her small hand.

"Yes, Papa, I am here." She said through her tears.

"Now, none of that." He said lifting his hand and brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Oh, papa…" She murmured, leaning into his touch.

She remembered Erik's presence in the room. She straightened her posture.

"Papa, this is Erik Deveraux. He saved you." Christine informed her father in a small, meek voice, pointing to the man hovering near the door.

Gustave only nodded in his direction, more concerned for his daughter at the moment.

"What is wrong, Christine?" He questioned in a fatherly tone.

Erik swiftly exited the room.

"Nothing, Papa." She responded, perking up a bit.

"If you say so…" he trailed off, not entirely convinced.

"I do say so." She said giggling before becoming more serious. "Papa, will you tell me the story about the Angel of Music?"

"Of course, my child."

And he did. He told his daughter about Little Lotte and her adventures. He told her about the dolls and goblins and shoes that Little Lotte often wondered about. He told her about the Angel of Music and how he would sing songs in her. And even though she had heard the story a thousand times, Christine sat attentively, listening to her fathers tale, perhaps for the last time.

By the time he was finished telling the story, Gustave Daae was very tired.

"You should sleep now, papa, you need your rest."

He nodded, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Papa." She said sadly, Gustave was too tired to notice.

"I love you, too, Christine."

When Gustave finally fell asleep and his easy snoring filled the room, Christine placed the letter on a pillow and kissed her father's forehead.

"Goodbye, Papa." She whispered opening the door.

Erik was in the hallway.

"My carriage should be here at dawn,, you should get some rest." He told her.

She only nodded, continuing down the hall to her bedroom.

Upon entering her room Christine picked up a small bag in which to carry her belongings. Erik had told her only to bring what she needed and that she did not need to bring any clothes. She shivered thinking; _He'll probably have me walking around his house naked or something…_

She finished packing and then rested her head on a pillow, falling asleep.

♪▪♫▪♪

When Gustave awoke he found that Christine was missing. On top of a pillow he found an envelope containing a letter that read:

_For my dearest father,_

_First, I want you to know, Papa, that I love you so very much. I cannot begin to express the happiness that I feel at learning that you are going to be okay. _

_These past few weeks have been very hard…for the both of us. I hired many a doctor, papa, but they all said that nothing could be done to save you. It was tearing me up inside. There were some nights when you were so delirious with your fever that you didn't even recognize me. Papa, I was so afraid. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take watching you waste away into nothing. I couldn't sit and watch as you slipped away. I could not sit and watch as you **died**. _

_The other night I hired a final doctor. He was supposed to be the best of the best. My heart broke when he told me that he couldn't help you. Oh, Papa, your pulse was fading quickly and your heartbeat was slowing fast. I quickly ushered the doctor out of the house and sat outside for a moment in the fresh air. I needed to clear my head. This is where Monsieur Deveraux comes in._

_He told me that he could save you. Oh, Papa, you do not know how happy I was! The only problem was that I had no money left to pay him, Papa. The rest of the money had been spent on the last doctor. I grew worried that he would withdraw the offer, but quickly asked him what he wanted in return. He gave me a document to sign. I was stupid, papa, for I did not read it and signed my name on the line. I wanted so much for you to be okay and for you to come back to me, I didn't think. _

_The next day I found out what I was now required to do in signing the document. I had to leave with him, papa, I had no choice. _

_Please, forgive me, for I could not bear to say goodbye. I didn't want to make it any harder for the both of us. You would try to stop me from leaving, don't deny it. You would have hurt yourself or made yourself sick again and Monsieur Deveraux had the counter agent to the medication that saved you. He could have killed you on the spot if we resisted. I love you, Papa, and I want you to be safe and healthy. I did this because I love and will always love you no matter where I am or what happens. _

_Promise me that you will not come after me. Please, Papa, do this last thing for me and make a promise to yourself that you will not come after me and that you will keep yourself healthy and safe. I love you with all of my heart._

_Yours forever,_

_Christine _

Gustave Daae folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope.

He cried for the first time in eighteen years.

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: what do you think of this chapter? Let me now in a REVIEW! The more reviews I get the quicker I will update.**

**I took Erik's last name from 'Journey of the Mask' and I do not know if I spelled it correctly…if anyone knows the correct spelling please let me know. I would appreciate it. Thank you!**


	3. A Life For A Life Part II

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter: A Life For A Life-Part II

**A/N: Okay...first of all I would just like to let you know that I have not abandoned my stories!!!!! The last two and a half months of school were crazy!!! States exams, regents, proficiencies, finals, essays and so much more were just driving me insane and taking up so much time! I decided that it would be best that I take a break from updating my stories for a while. I will be writing A LOT over summer vacation, I promise!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep your eyes open for updates on my other stories! **

**PS…Don't forget to leave a review...**

**Now, onto the story…**

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A Life For A Life – Part Two**_

It was a terrible thing to loose a child. Even more terrible was the way he had lost her.

Gustave Daae's entire body racked with sobs as he thought of what his beloved daughter had done for him. She had sold herself out for him, gave up her freedom, and everything else that mattered to her to some man. Some man who took her God only knows where and was doing God only knows what to her. Christine was not exactly strong…she was smart, witty, and clever , but there would be nothing she could do if a man, such as Erik Deveraux…the Devil incarnate…tried to well…harm her in _any_ way. All Gustave Daae knew was that he had to get well quickly and he had to find a way to get his daughter back…no matter what it cost…

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine slept most of the way to Erik Deveraux's sea side mansion…well, mansion is not quite the right word to describe his home…it was more like a castle. Christine could not believe her eyes when they pulled up in front of the gates. However, the first thoughts that popped into her head upon her arrival were…_ "What was Erik Deveraux doing in the small, poor town, that my father and I had been living in?" "By the looks of this place, Erik Deveraux could have any women he wanted…a high class, high society women at that…so why did he choose me?" "What did he want from me?" _Her mind raced with questions that remained unanswered.

Christine chanced another quick glance out of her window as the coachman pulled the carriage into Erik's expansive driveway, then quickly looked down into her lap, _I don't want to be here, and I shouldn't be enjoying the scenery or thinking that the house is beautiful..._ She couldn't help it; Erik Deveraux's home was indeed breathtaking.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik watched Christine Daae from his seat across from her. He knew his home was beautiful…he himself had built it…,but soon realized that something beautiful to him would be more than extraordinarily beautiful for a young women who had worked hard for what she had, which wasn't much, and grew up with nothing but fairy tales. He felt for _his_ Christine…and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was his, that she belonged to him…she had traded her life for her father's…and he would never let her go.

When Christine looked down in her lap, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Do you like _your__** new**_ home, Christine?" He asked, in a not-so-friendly way that made Miss Christine Daae shiver and feel every little bit the thing she was…his property.

She remained silent.

He sighed. "You know that you are going to have to talk sometime soon." The ride here had been dreadfully quiet.

Still, he got no response.

Erik decided to question a topic that would strike a nerve and force her to retaliate. "You did not want to say farewell to your father before we departed this morning?"

She whispered her answer so low that he could barley hear it.

"I beg your pardon?"

Christine glared at him, mumbling something under her breath. Erik thought that he caught the phrases "smug bastard" and "arrogant pig", but decided not to make anything of it…for now.

"I said, I left him a note." She stated turning away from him in disgust, her voice cracking on the last two words. The entire display makes him almost feel remorseful for her…_almost_.

♪▪♫▪♪

Once Erik and Christine exited the carriage, Erik quickly began to bark out orders to the many servants that were waiting to greet their master. Christine stood there, small, weak, alone, and afraid until he ordered a maid to take Christine to her new room.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine felt that she could have cried when Erik ordered a maid to show her to her new room. Every step she took towards the mansion was a dagger into her heart. Her head was spinning and everything around her was a blur. All she could think was, _run…Run…Run…,_ but she knew that she couldn't. She would never be free from the strange masked man, who had forced her to make a terrible decision…her life, or her father's…

♪▪♫▪♪

The inside of the mansion was just, if not more, beautiful as the outside, but Christine barley noticed. She felt like she was a prisoner, walking to the gallows, just waiting to die. Just waiting for the inevitable…

Finally, the petite, blond maid stopped and opened a door, motioning for Christine to enter the room before her. Christine's breath caught.

The bedroom was bigger than her and her father's entire cottage. There was a large, four-poster, canopy bed in the center of the room and an elaborate dresser off to one side. There was a large vanity table to the right and a closet to the left. A large mirror took up most of a wall. There was also a set of French doors that led to a small balcony. The kind maid waited patiently while Christine examined the room before speaking.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." The maid said a hint of perkiness in her voice. "My name is Meg, and I will be your personal maid while you are here."

"Bonjour, Meg." Christine said in a small voice, the way she said it, it made Christine sound like an important guest.

"I was told to give you the following instructions…you are to have your lessons with the master everyday, starting at promptly half past ten. Lunch will be served after he dismisses you from your lesson. You will be free to do whatever you would like until dinner, which is at six o'clock." She paused. "Also, your day clothes and your dinner clothes will be laid out for you everyday and you are not to leave the house at anytime without an escort." Meg let all of the information sink in before asking, "Is there anything else you need to know, Mademoiselle?"

"No, but thank you." Christine said, finding her voice. "Oh, and call me Christine."

"Okay, Christine then. You must be tired from your journey. I will be back to help you dress for dinner."

Christine made her way towards the bed as Meg slipped out of the room. She let the tears she had been holding back fall, eventually crying herself into a restless sleep.

♪▪♫▪♪

As soon as Erik walked into his study Nadir Kahn was all over him, asking questions and making comments.

"So you got her, Erik?" The tall, Persian man asked.

"Obviously, Daroga." Erik responded, jaw clenched.

"So now that she's here, what are you going to do with her?" He inquired, picking up the contract and beginning to read it before Erik could protest.

"I'm going to teach her to sing, and then…" He trailed off.

Nadir sighed. "Do you think that she could ever learn to love you, Erik? After what you made her do?"

"Nadir…" Erik growled in warning.

"How long before she sees…and she _will_ eventually see_ it_ Erik, and runs from you?"

"She won't run from me…she can't."

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: So what do you all think? Please leave a review…they are very much appreciated.**


	4. Dinner

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Darkness

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 4: Dinner

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine awoke around five thirty and quickly spotted the beautiful red dress draped over the vanity.

_"Your day clothes and your dinner clothes will be laid out for you everyday…" _Christine recalled Meg saying.

She sighed, rising from the bed and beginning to undress. She pulled the new red gown over her head and placed the matching necklace around her neck feeling like one of the porcelain doll's her father would bring home for her when she was a little girl.

Next, she tackled her hair, pinning it up in a loose bun, using a diamond hair clip to hold it in place. She applied little makeup on her pale face, only enough to cover the bags under her eyes and add a little color to her features. Carefully, she pulled on a pair of red shoes she had found under her bed.

Then, she waited.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik sat in his study, alone, staring at the clock willing the time to go by faster. It was only a matter of minutes until his Christine would come and join him. They would enjoy a meal together and maybe play a little music. But most importantly he would be able to look at her in her new dress.

The dress had been specially made for his young protégée. It would hug all the curves of her body and show off just enough cleavage to make his mouth water. Her jewels had been imported all the way from Italy and could only add to her beauty.

He glanced at the clock again. Only eight more minutes…

♪▪♫▪♪

Waiting had become annoying…even to the unwilling party.

Christine was perched atop her new bed, facing the clock. She did not want to go to dinner. She did not want to face the man who had made his home her prison. Time seemed to slow…taunting her…

Finally, at five minutes to six, Meg reentered Christine's chambers.

"Bonjour, Christine," the exuberant blonde said carefully.

"Bonjour," Christine said in a sad voice from her spot on the bed.

Christine was anxious…sad…scared…and Meg seemed to pick up on that.

"Maybe," she started, and then shook her head. "It might…" She seemed to be looking for the right words. "It won't be so bad once you get to know him." She said finally with a forced smile, boldly sitting on the bed next to Christine.

"But, I don't want to get to know him!" Christine argued. "I want nothing to do with him! He is cruel and…and he ruined my life!" Tears had begun to form in her eyes by the time she finished.

Meg smiled at her sadly and handed her a handkerchief. "Think of it this way," she said. "You only have to spend a few hours a day with the Master and then you can do whatever you want."

"I guess but…"

The clock struck six.

Meg cursed under her breath. "You are going to be late." She said worriedly.

Christine rose slowly and exited the room behind Meg.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik sat down at the dining room table. After a few moments of waiting the clock struck six.

But…Christine wasn't there.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine had to run to keep up with Meg. She knew that there was going to be trouble. It was only a few minutes after six but she could sense the tension and fright.

"Everything will be fine, Miss." The now frightened blonde told Christine.

Christine nodded quickly as they came to a stop. Christine took several deep breaths before saying, "Thank You, Meg."

Meg only nodded opening the door. Christine entered first, quickly noticing Erik and noting his anger. Immediately she began to apologize.

"I'm sorry….Master, it is my entire fault that she is late…I—" She stuttered before he cut her of.

"Leave us." He ordered coldly, his anger evident.

Meg curtsied, "Yes, Master."

Then she was gone.

The door clicked shut.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine stood nervously by the door. He tilted his head, watching her for a moment.

He gestured to the chair nearest to his. "Have a seat, Christine." His tone was gentler then that which he used with Meg, but both the cold and anger were still there.

Slowly and cautiously Christine walked towards the table. Putting one foot in front of the other she made it to the proffered chair and sat down with all the grace she could muster.

He looked amused at her behavior. "You needn't be frightened, ma petite."

Christine said nothing and proceeded to place her napkin in her lap as a proper lady should.

Soon, a fat, black-haired maid entered the room and placed a plate of salad in front of Christine and her Master.

Erik watched as Christine eyed the food with disgust. He sighed and picked up his fork beginning to eat, hoping she would follow his example. He wouldn't want his poor, little angel to go hungry, now would he?

Christine was in no mood to eat. Even though she hated the man who sat inches away from her, she didn't want to be rude. She was poor, but she had been raised right. She picked up her fork and moved the salad around in the plate, raising her fork, and then slowly nibbling on a lone piece of lettuce.

"You know," he started, "it's not poisoned." He was referring to the food and finished his comment with a dark laugh. A laugh that made Christine's blood run cold.

Her head shot up and she glared at him. "I'm not hungry," she said quietly.

"Yes you are." He stated with no emotion.

She looked at him aghast, but quickly turned back towards her salad.

♪▪♫▪♪

They rest of the dinner was quiet. The main course had been Christine's favorite dish and had caved and began to eat. She didn't eat a lot, but to Erik it was a start.

Only moments ago a maid had brought the strange pair their tea, and his Christine just sat there staring at her lap. She had taken one sip of the warm drink, but had quickly replaced the cup on the table.

It was not yet seven and the night was already coming to an end. It hadn't really gone as he planned.

Swiftly Erik rose from his seat and headed towards the other side of the room. He felt Christine follow him with her eyes and knew that she had not noticed the piano when she entered the room.

Erik sat on the piano bench and played a few simple tunes as a warm up as Christine watched from her seat at the table.

After playing a simple tune, he turned around in his seat and beckoned Christine, hand outstretched.

"Come," was all he said, but the tone of his voice left no room for arguments.

Obediently, Christine rose from her seat and made her way over to Erik and the piano. Erik watched her sadly. He hated that he was so cruel to her. He hated that she feared him.

Reluctantly, she took his proffered hand in her own small hand. He pulled her down on the bench next to him. Christine was uncomfortable with their close proximity, but decided it was best if she did not say anything.

Still, he moved in closer, his lips inches from her ear. Christine tensed, visibly stiffening as he purred in her ear, "There is no need to fear me, Christine. I will not hurt you."

_Ah, but you already did!_ She thought, but did not voice the words.

"I know that our lessons are not going to start until tomorrow, but I'd like it very much if you would sing for me." He said, in a no nonsense voice, as he rose from the bench, pulling Christine up with him. She did not even have a chance to respond before he had his hands on her back straightening her back into the correct position. Wordlessly, he handed her sheet music, which she immediately recognized.

"Do you know the song?" he asked.

Christine nodded. "I do." Her voice trembled.

He began to play the song, fingers barely touching the keys. Christine watched him. He played the instrument with grace. When the music started, Christine came in exactly when she was supposed to which earned an approving glance from Erik.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

As Erik listened to Christine sing, his eyes slipped shut. Christine did indeed have a voice that even God's angels would envy. __

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Christine watched him perplexed. He seemed so calm and peaceful as he played the song. It was so strange to her that he could be so cold and cruel one minute and then be like this the next. Christine's eyes eventually wandered to Erik's mask. Her insane curiosity clouded her senses and she had an urge to remove the mask…to know his secret…to see beneath it…

__

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ."

There was a break in the song and Christine moved closer still. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were on his face. She traced his features with her fingers and eventually her fingers made their way to the mask.

♪▪♫▪♪

After that, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Christine's hands on his face. Then, on his mask. Before either of them knew it she was trying to remove the mask.

Her fingers reached out and began to peel the porcelain away from his face. Erik's eyes shot open and his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist in his iron grip.

Angrily Erik hissed, "You shall never see beneath Erik's mask, Christine."

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: So, what do you all think????? Let me know in a review! **_


	5. When I First Saw You

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter Five: When I First Saw You

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: This chapter should answer some of your questions……………………………….**_

♪▪♫▪♪

_Angrily Erik hissed, "You shall never see beneath Erik's mask, Christine."_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine's eyes widened. _What had she been thinking? Trying to remove his mask?!?! _

Immediately, she began to back away, but his grip remained firm. He stood, towering over her, and pulled her closer to his body. Her other wrist found its way into his grasp and he shook her hard.

"Do you want to see, Christine?" He hissed. "Do you want to see what a monster I truly am?"

She shook her head over and over, silent tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Something inside of Erik snapped.

Roughly, he threw a dazed, stunned, scared and confused Christine to the ground. She watched him for a moment, fearful that he would do something else, that he would hurt her.

Erik stared at Christine, a strange, unknown look upon his masked face.

Christine scrambled to her feet and tearfully scurried out of the room…as Erik just stood there.

♪▪♫▪♪

_When I first saw you  
I said "O My", I said "O My"  
That's a dream  
That's my dream  
I needed a dream   
When it all seemed to go bad  
Then I found you  
And I have had the most beautiful dreams any mans ever had_

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik stood rooted at the spot continuing to stare. Christine had fled hours ago, not that he could blame her.

He sank to his knees in agony. _Oh, Christine…._he thought. _My Christine…._

_What_ _the hell am I doing?_ He wondered.

Erik had no idea anymore.

♪▪♫▪♪

_When I first saw you  
I said "O My", "O My"   
That's my dream  
That's my dream  
I needed a dream  
To make me strong  
You were the only reason I had to go on_

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik sat at his desk, his head resting in his hands.

On the way to his study, he had passed by Christine's bedroom. She had been crying. He had heard her! His Christine had been crying! And it had been entirely his fault!

_Why did it have to come to this?_ Erik wondered to himself. _Why did everything good in his life have to be so difficult? _

Of course, he knew the answer.

His face.

His wretched, poor excuse for a face.

The face of a monster.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine ran from the dining room as quickly as possible. How could she have been so stupid?

"Nice move, Christine." She scolded herself, as she pulled the jewels off of her person and onto the dresser. Her dress followed, landing on the floor.

Wearing only in a light shift, she shuffled around the room, looking through all of the drawers until she located a pale pink nightgown.

After slipping it over her head, she collapsed onto her bed and began to sob.

The night's dinner had officially ended life as she knew it.

It was hours before the distraught, young, woman fell into a fitful slumber.

♪▪♫▪♪

A half empty bottle of whiskey lay open on his desk.

So, it has come to this? He thought, eyeing the bottle in disdain. She has driven you to the drink! That insufferable girl!

_Why can't she just love me? _

Nadirs recent words echoed through his head. _"__Do you think that she could ever learn to love you, Erik? After what you made her do?"_

_But she will learn to love me! Fear can turn to love! She'll learn to see me! She will discover the man who is behind this monster!_

"_How long before she sees…and she __will__ eventually see__ it__ Erik, and runs from you?"_

No, she could never learn to love a beast.

A lone tear trailed down Erik's visible cheek. _If I can't love her…_

Erik picked up the short, glass he had been drinking from and threw it against the wall in anger and in disgust, his drunken thoughts consumed with memories of the night when he had first seen the lovely Christine.

The night that sealed both of their fates.

♪▪♫▪♪

_You were my dream  
All the things I never knew  
You were my dream  
Who could believe they could ever come true  
And who would believe  
The world would believe  
And my dreams too_

♪▪♫▪♪

_It had been an unusually warm spring day. Erik had been traveling around for business, and he, along with a few other men (Nadir included), had stopped in the small town of Perros to stay at an inn for the night._

_It was a bad town, which was a common fact known throughout the land, but still they chanced it, and secured rooms at the local inn._

_It had been obvious upon their arrival that there was a festival of some sort going on amongst the peasants who lived in the town. _

_Almost everyone had been out on the streets that day. But, that had not been where he spotted her._

_After the day's festivities had ended many of the locals headed to the inn to continue in their celebrations. Many a man and many a woman gathered to hear music._

_Erik and the others were seated at the back of the room and watched the evening's activities with amusement. Well, all except Erik. His ears were bleeding!_

_Most of the performances had been somewhat painful to Erik. Not a one had any obvious musical training and were less than mediocre. _

_All but one. _

_Once a round of clapping had concluded, a voice called out, "Sing something for us, Christine!!"_

_Another cried, "Yes! You must sing something for us all, Christine!"_

_There was a round of _Yes, Please Do_'s and _Sing Christine_'s. _

"_I do not think so." Was the response. The voice was utterly beautiful. It was Angelic and perfect. "Not tonight, anyway."_

_She is an angel!_

"_Oh, Chrissie…" A child whined but Erik did not hear it for he had been watching Christine. He knew then that he had to have her. _

"_Alright, alright." The angel laughed. "One, short, little song."_

"_Yay!!!!!!!!" Someone squealed. _

_Christine opened her mouth in song and the most beautiful sound was exposed. _

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"

_Wild applause sounded throughout the room._

_Erik stared at the angel in awe. _

_She had captivated him with her song. _

My own little siren_, he thought._

_His cold heart had soften and filled with love for her. He knew he could never find another like her. _

_He resolved in that moment that Christine would be his and nothing and no one would stand in his way._

_She was his dream…his everything._

_His…_

…_Now, then, and forever._

♪▪♫▪♪

_When I first saw you  
I said "O My", "O My"   
That's my dream_

♪▪♫▪♪

The whiskey bottle came next, exploding against the wall in a mix of glass and liquid.

_I was so captivated by my little songbird that I soon learned all that I could about her. It had not been long before I found out about her father's illness. Which I then took advantage of and forced her to come here. I forced her to trade her life's for her father's. I've locked her up here._ Erik thought bitterly. _I've taken a flower from the sunlight. _

_And my flower will wilt in this darkness…_

Drunk, not only on alcohol, but drunk on love, he did not care. All he wanted was her.

No matter the cost.

With a sigh, he rose from his chair and made his way to the door. He needed rest.

Christine's first lesson was in the morning and he wouldn't want to be late…

♪▪♫▪♪

A/N: Okay…the lyrics that I inserted into this chapter is 'When I First Saw You' from Dreamgirls. I thought about it while I was writing this chapter and I had to put it in. It is such a beautiful and romantic song. (Note: The version I used is the version performed by Jamie Foxx in the movie)

Also, the song Christine sings is the song Mandy Moore performs in the movie A Walk To Remember, called Only Yours. This is another beautiful song.

I would also like to say….PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think: )


	6. Unadulterated Loathing

Title: As Speech Disappear_s_ Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 6: Unadulterated Loathing

_**A/N: I have been trying to write this chapter for days! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Thanks to the following for their wonderful reviews for chapter 5! I really appreciate your reviews and hope you'll keep enjoying and reviewing my story!: **_

the yellow flower__

Venomlover,

erik'sangel527,

citgirl2004,

MJ MOD,

gravity01,

Adora's World

_**Another big thanks to my friend Hannah (**_adamandanthonyarelove_**) who listened to me ramble about my writers block! Hugs and Kisses!!!! 3 : )**_

_**Finally, onto the story….**_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine had barely slept a wink the previous night. Thoughts of her father, and her home plagued her troubled mind. She couldn't stop worrying about her father and his illness nor could she stop wondering what he was doing at the very second she thought of him.

There was only one thing Christine knew for sure. This is that she inherited her stubbornness from her father. And if she knew him, he would have ignored her wishes and set out to search for her anyway. There were endless dangerous outcomes of a search…He could get lost…Become ill again…Die. Or even worse Erik could find him. The very thought made her shudder in terror, for she had heard him last night. She had heard his terrifying music, heard the crashes as endless pieces of priceless furniture and antiques were broken, and as glass hit the walls. It had been horrifying.

Christine shook her head, focusing instead on the breakfast laid out before her.

Meg had woke her before nine, after setting the small table in the corner of her room for breakfast, and helped her into her day dress. This dress was also a bit too revealing for her tastes, but she said nothing. She did, however, heavily protest when she learned that she was forbidden to wear a corset to her lessons!!

_Christine stared at Meg aghast. "He can't possibly expect me to walk around without a corset!" She started, her anger rising. "It is unbecoming and unlady- like conduct to be without one!" _

"_I understand, Christine." Meg said evenly. "Nevertheless, the Master has told me to inform you that you are not of that world anymore and the only person who would be seeing was him."_

"_Oh, that is extremely reassuring!" Christine shrieked in response. "He'll be the only one looking!" Sarcastically, she added. "Of course! That makes it okay!!"_

_Meg sighed, letting Christine ramble, knowing that after everything that had happened to her she had the right. _

Picking up her fork, she shoveled the delicious eggs into her mouth. Then, she nibbled on a slice of bacon. And finally, she washed the breakfast down with a class of orange juice.

She stood from the small table in the corner of her bedroom and walked towards her vanity. She brushed her unruly hair and pulled it up into a tight bun. Then, she rose and closed her eyes willing her first music lesson today to go well.

She fled the room and set out to find the music room.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik groaned, gently massaging his temples.

Last night hadn't been a very good night.

He had gotten drunk, and he had one hell of a hangover. And that was the last thing he needed today for this morning he had his first lesson with Christine.

Sighing detachedly, and opened a small blue bottle. He soon downed its contents. It had been his own personal cure for hangovers and after that, he exited his bedroom and made his way down the hall to the music room.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine followed Meg's directions as best she could, but became easily distracted.

On the way to the music room she had discovered the library.

Christine had never seen so many books in her entire life! She had been enthralled! And she couldn't pull herself away from the large heap of books.

But now, she was late – yes, late again - for her lesson with Erik.

Running down the hall, Christine tried to come up with an excuse for her lateness. She came to the decision that she would tell him she had gotten lost.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine opened the door and flew into the music room out of breath.

She hunched over and sucked in air, making sure she had caught her breath before facing him.

"You're late," he hissed angrily from his seat by the piano. "Again."

Christine stuttered out her reply, "I-I'm sorry. I got lost and---"

He chuckled, a sound that made Christine's blood run cold. "No you didn't."

"Now," He continued. "I do not wish to waste anymore time." He paused and rose from his seat. He walked over to me and led me closer to the piano. "Your breathing is a very big problem."

"My breathing is perfectly fine." Christine protested indignantly.

"Yes Christine. Your breathing is fine." He said. "But, you do not breathe properly when you sing." He proceeded to place one hand on her back, straightening her posture, and his other hand on her abdomen.

"When you sing," He whispered in his angel's ear. "You must breathe from here."

Christine's breath caught. She felt as if an electric shock shot up and down the length of her body. She felt herself nod, before he pulled away. Christine felt strangely sad as he walked away from her.

"Now, we will begin with scales…"

♪▪♫▪♪

"No! No! No!" Erik roared, abruptly rising from his seat. "You are singing it all wrong!"

"Maybe it's because I'm tired since we've been working on this stupid song for hours!" Christine replied, her anger almost matching his, as she took a step closer to him.

He closed the gap between them in three strides. "Maybe if you'd sing it correctly at least once we wouldn't have to keep doing it over and over!"

Christine changed the subject. "I loathe you!" She shrieked.

Erik growled. "You try my patience."

"You're---"

Christine was cut off as Erik lips came crashing down on hers.

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: So what did you think? I know it was short but ya…**_

_**Review if you want the next chapter up soon! Your reviews are my inspiration! **_


	7. So Pure, So Strong

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter Seven: So Pure, So Strong

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! It means a lot that you are enjoying my story: )**_

♪▪♫▪♪

_Christine was cut off as Erik lips came crashing down on hers._

♪▪♫▪♪

Chapter Seven: So Pure, So Strong

She gasped as his lips collided with hers. She struggled against him, trying to pull away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer, making escape impossible.

Christine's mind was a blur. She had no idea what was going on anymore. One second there is fighting and the next Erik's lips are on hers.

Time seemed to stop and there was only them…only their kiss.

After a few more moments of struggling she gave in. She returned his kiss, a soft moan escaping her lips as his tongue met hers. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and his grip on her loosened as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, alarm bells went off in Christine's head. _What the hell am I doing?!?!_ She wondered to herself.

_You're passionately kissing the man who destroyed your life_, her mind seemed to answer.

Christine pulled away from him, breaking their kiss. She backed up slowly, her eyes still locked on his as she continued to move away.

"Christine…" he said huskily. Christine was unable to understand the emotion in his voice, or the look in his eyes.

Then, she bolted for the door.

"Christine! Christine, wait!" She heard him call.

For a moment, Christine debated over whether or not she should return to him, but decided she what she needed was to be away from this man.

She stopped in the doorway, and turned and looked at him with tear filled eyes over her shoulder before exiting the room.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go back to her room and she knew she wasn't allowed outside. She remembered the reason why she had been late to her lessons, and decided to hide out in the library she had found.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik stood rooted at the spot.

Had he really just kissed her?

_Smart move_, he scolded himself touching his fingers to his slightly swollen lips.

He knew now, that he truly loved Christine, and it was not just lust and obsession that had led to the feelings he had for her.

After a few moments of contemplation, Erik sat back down at his piano.

_Maybe some good can come from this after all… _

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine was seated on a crème colored couch in the back of the library. A book lay open on her lap but she could not concentrate enough to read it. All she could think about was their kiss. And that confused her.

Christine did not understand the new feelings she was developing for the man who had taken everything from her. That kiss had awakened something inside of her, and she did not know what it was.

Those feelings were so pure and strong, but so utterly foreign to her. It had been impossible for her to realize that she was falling in love.

After sitting in the library for a few hours, Christine gradually began to tire. She marked her page and closed her book. She lay down on the soft, inviting couch and drifted off to sleep…

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine was not in the dining room at six o'clock, which only seemed to add to the Erik's anger. But, after what had happened earlier that day, he decided to give her a few extra minutes to come to him.

She did not.

♪▪♫▪♪

At exactly ten minutes past six, Meg walked, alone, into the dining room.

"Good evening, Master." She whispered with a curtsey.

Erik knew something was amiss. "Where is Christine?"

"Um…she's—" Meg started, speaking too fast to get her story straight.

"Just tell me where the hell she is!!" He ordered.

"She never came back to her room after her lesson to get changed for dinner." The maid whispered.

Erik's eyes were a light with rage, but before he could say or do anything Meg added, "When she left, crying, from your lesson, she looked like she was headed towards the library."

He jumped out of his seat, knocking his chair to the floor.

Then, he stormed out of the room.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Christine was standing in the middle of a grand ballroom. _

_There was a figure moving towards her, and her breath caught when she realized that it was Erik._

_He walked up to her slowly and once he finally reached her he took her small hand and raised it to his lips._

_Music began to play and the two began to dance._

_After a few minutes the music stopped and the two stood together, their faces inches apart. _

_They leaned in closer then---_

There was a loud bang that made Christine jump in her sleep. She flew of the couch.

"Christine!!!"

_Uh-oh!_

Her eyes widened in shock as she collided with the unforgiving floor.

_Oh my God! What time is it?!?!_

Before she could figure out the answer a very, very, very angry Erik screamed her name again.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

She stood up too quickly and made herself dizzy. She collapsed in a mess of skirts as Erik rounded the corner.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine's eyes practically bulged out of her head as he stormed over to her. She shrieked as he grabbed her upper arms roughly and pulled her up off of the ground. He held her close to his body, his grip still on her arms, and stared into her eyes before brutally shoving her away from her. She staggered back in shock, banging her head into the wall. The room began to spin around her and she struggled to concentrate on Erik, who was standing across from her, seething in anger.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" He hissed harshly. "Why weren't you at dinner?!"

Christine could barely form a coherent sentence, "I-I-I-was…I mean-No! I—"

"Enough!!!" He stalked over to her. "It doesn't matter."

He grabbed her again, and started dragging her from the library. "You were told the rules, were you not?" Christine nodded, half conscious. He chuckled darkly, taking some sick pleasure in this. Christine shivered in his grasp, frightened of what he would do to her now. She vaguely noted that her bedroom was in the other direction.

"You disobeyed me," He said icily. "And there will be consequences."

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry to leave you guys with another cliff hanger!! It just worked out that way!**

**On that note, Please, **_**please!, **_**let me know what you think. REVIEW!! I would love to hit the **_**50 **_**review mark hint, hint ( ******** ) and your review are my inspiration!!! The more review the faster I'll update. **


	8. Those Three Words

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter Eight: Those Three Words

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: Once again, thank you all sooooooooo much for your lovely reviews! You do not know how much they mean to me.**_

♪▪♫▪♪

_Those three words_

_Are said to much_

_Are not enough_

♪▪♫▪♪

"_You disobeyed me," He said icily. "And there will be consequences."_

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik had never been angrier in his entire life. He had kissed her and she had not come to him. It was as simple as that.

She had been disgusted by him, had she not? That was the only solution. She was repulsed by his touch… by his kiss and then she had ruined everything. _Everything._

But he would show her! He would show her that she was his…that she was his no matter what.

Then, suddenly, his mind went blank.

He had been dragging her along and her body had gone slack. She was completely limp in his arms.

He stopped moving and cradled Christine in his arms.

_She doesn't deserve this._

He looked down at her lifeless face, a sad smile on his face.

_My poor, innocent angel…_

He touched her cheek gently, then turned on his heal and started off, with Christine in his arms, in the opposite direction.

♪▪▪♪

Erik entered Christine's bedroom and lay her gently a top her bed. Then, he yelled for a maid.

A timid, dark haired, fair faced maid entered the room. Her eyes widened.

No one had ever seen their Master acting like this.

He looked worried, caring, and was that love shining in his eyes?

"What can I do for you, Master?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I need a bowl of cold water and some rags. I also need extra blankets and I need you to get someone in here who can start a fire."

The girl seemed shocked somehow and stared at her Master for a moment.

"NOW!!"

And the girl scurried off.

Erik returned to Christine's bedside. He put his hand on her cheek and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright, my love."

♪▪♫▪♪

The maid made it back with Erik's items in record time. A few minutes after she left, a boy entered the room and began to light a fire.

Erik proceeded to dip the rag into the bowl and wring it out. He placed the cool cloth on her forehead. Then, he pulled out a bottle of smelling salts and held it just below Christine's nose.

After a few moments, the young beauty's eyes fluttered open.

She looked dazed and confused but managed to say, "Erik…?"

He said nothing for a moment and just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Erik." She said weakly.

He sighed. _She is still afraid of me…_

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He said strangely.

"But---"

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Save your strength, angel."

Christine closed her mouth obediently.

Erik pulled the blankets up to her chin. "You're running a fever." He told her. "You need some rest."

Christine eyed him curiously, still in her dazed state. She couldn't help but asking quietly, "Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer her question. He moved in closer and began to sing to her. "_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…"_

When her eyes finally slipped shut he murmured the final lines to the song he had written especially for her.

"_You alone can make my song take flight." _His right hand moved through her hair lovingly. "_Help me make the music of the night…"_

His hand moved to her cheek and her caressed it gently.

Sure, she was sleeping he whispered his next words knowing that they were not enough…could never and would never be enough, "I love you, Christine."

Next, he gently kissed her forehead and quietly exited the room.

Unbeknownst to him, Christine had heard every word he'd said.

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: So what did you think? Were you disappointed about what happened? Did you love it? Please, Please, Please let me know!! REVIEW!!! I cant even begin to express what your reviews mean to me: )**_

_**On another note, school started today, so I wasn't able to write much but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**_

_**Thanks for reading and…**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Don't You Dare

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 9: Don't You Dare

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: I'm sooo sorry that I couldn't get this up sooner! Schools been terrible and I haven't been feeling well, so I didn't get to post this! I hope you all enjoy though, and thanks for your patience: )**_

♪▪♫▪♪

_Sure, she was sleeping he whispered his next words knowing that they were not enough…could never and would never be enough, "I love you, Christine."_

_Next, he gently kissed her forehead and quietly exited the room._

_Unbeknownst to him, Christine had heard every word he'd said. _

♪▪♫▪♪

Chapter 9: Don't You Dare

♪▪♫▪♪

_Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain, could wash away  
Wash away, the pain.  
Just one ray of sun  
To warm my ski__n  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning in_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine spent the next three days in bed, not once catching a glimpse of Erik.

The morning after Christine had heard Erik say that he loved her; Meg had awoken her with a tray full of delicious breakfast. She was instructed to stay in bed and wait for the doctor to come examine her. She had a mild case of the flu, and needed to stay in bed for the next few days. He also gave her horrible tasting medicine to take. On the second day of her illness, Christine tried to get up and go to her lesson.

_Meg walked into Christine's bedroom at her usual time. What she saw upon entering the room almost made her drop the tray!!_

_"Christine! What are you doing out of bed?!" Meg called._

_Christine was out of bed and frantically searching through the drawers of her dresser. "I am searching for a dress, but I can't seem to find one." _

_"You're still ill. You must get back in that bed straight away!" Meg said setting the tray down on a side table before making her way over to Christine. She gently took the brunette's arm and steered her towards the bed. _

_"You need your rest." Meg explained gently, tucking Christine back in under the beautiful, silk sheets. _

_"He'll be mad." Christine mumbled in response, before falling asleep._

_A few hours later she awoke to find that there, next to her breakfast tray, was a beautiful blood red rose tied at the stem with a black ribbon. She reached over and picked it up, raising it to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent. A piece of paper fluttered noiselessly to the ground. Christine read it quickly. It read simply:_

_'Stay in bed. –E'_

Now, Christine sat perched up against the pillows, finding sitting in bed all day, for three days to be very, very boring. She shut her book gently knowing Meg would be bringing in her lunch any minute, sighing in boredom.

And for a brief moment, her thoughts wandered to the strange, mysterious, masked man who was keeping her here. _What had made him so cold and unfeeling? Everything about him was dark….was there something she could do? Could she be the one to warm him?_

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik was pacing in his study, as Nadir watched in silent amusement.

"It is only noon, Erik. Just go to her." Nadir finally said.

Erik stopped and looked at his friend, then exited the room.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine was sitting at the small table near a window nibbling on her sandwich when the door to her bedroom opened. She gasped when she saw it was Erik who had entered her bedroom.

"Good afternoon." She said in a guarded tone.

He nodded slightly. "Good afternoon, Christine." He paused. "I take it you are feeling better?"

"Much." Christine smiled. "I cannot wait to get out of this room!"

"I see." He mused, before asking, "Do you think you are up for a small trip?"

"A trip? What sort of trip?"

"There is something that I would like to show you." He said smoothly. He moved to the bed and picked up Christine's robe from the edge of it. "You might need this, my dear."

Christine rose and walked over to him. A blush rose to her cheeks as Erik helped her into the soft, white robe.

After making sure Christine was wrapped up tightly in her robe, Erik stepped behind Christine. He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and proceeded to tie it around Christine's eyes.

"Wha--?"

Erik cut her off, purring gently into her ear. "It is a surprise."

She nodded wordlessly as he gripped her shoulders and steered her out of the sanctuary of her bedroom. He led her through the winding corridors of his home before they finally stopped.

"Are we there?" Christine asked eagerly yet slightly annoyed.

"Not yet." He said opening one of the many doors located inside his home.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine gasped as the sun's warm rays reached her. Erik was taking her outside!

She smiled.

He led her further. She could smell the sweetness of flowers and hear the soft rustling of water.

Soon, the blindfold fell away and Christine found herself in a glorious rose garden. She was standing next to a magnificent water fountain, and looked around in awe.

Erik slowly led her to an awaiting bench and made sure she was comfortable before sitting down beside her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you, Erik, for sharing this with me."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Christine's heart fluttered.

"Anything for you."

Christine blushed before turning her head and looking out in the other direction. In the distance, she could hear the soft flow of the ocean and the rippling of the waves.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Seems so close to me,  
But still beyond my reach,  
Calling me_**  
**_and playing hide and seek._

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik watched Christine from his spot next to her. She looked so peaceful, so happy…he was glad that he could give that to her.

He watched as she silently brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, wishing he could have done it. Could have touched her soft, pale cheek and...

He sighed inwardly and stood. He then plucked a beautiful red rose from a bush and knelt in front of Christine.

She accepted the rose from him gratefully.

There was no way Erik could not notice Christine full, supple lips or beautiful eyes and found himself leaning into her closer.

"Erik…" She murmured as he lovingly caressed her cheek.

Christine leaned in as well, lost in his beautiful eyes.

"I love…" he started his mouth inches from hers. "I love you."

And her mouth closed over his.

♪▪♫▪♪

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,  
Your mind_

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: REVIEW!!! Let me know what you think! School is hectic and crazy, but your reviews are my inspiration for this story!! And I really **__**appreciate the feedback: )**_

_**The next few chapters will be leading up to Christine's big betrayal (see prologue at the beginning of chapter one) so the more reviews the faster that gets here: )**_

_**Also, here are a few links:**_

_**To listen to a clip of the song I used in this chapter click:**_

_** watch/listen to Mandy Moore's Only Hope from the movie A Walk To Remember which Christine sings the first time Erik sees her (see chapter 5) click:**_

_** definitely worth it to check out both of them after you REVIEW!!!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel**_


	10. Crashed

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 10: Crashed

♪▪♫▪♪

"_I love…" he started his mouth inches from hers. "I love you."_

_And her mouth closed over his._

♪▪♫▪♪

Chapter 10: Crashed

♪▪♫▪♪

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah._

♪♫▪♪

Christine did not know what hit her. She closed the gap between them and gently touched her lips to his. She had kissed him! And she…she liked it…

They pulled apart quickly, they didn't move from their position. There foreheads touching.

After a few minutes in silence, Erik began to lead Christine back to her bedroom, explaining that it was too cold for her to stay out after being ill. Christine had only smiled at him as he said this and placed her small hand into his larger, outstretched hand.

When they reached Christine's bedroom, Erik smiled down at her and said, "I love you." He felt she needed to know that.

"I know." She whispered, sad that she could not say the words in return.

He nodded slowly, with a small smile. "Goodnight."

She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips lightly to his. It was s short, sweet kiss and she pulled back. A soft blush glazed her cheeks and she whispered, "Goodnight". Then, she scurried into her bedroom.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine and Erik were inseparable for many weeks following that night. They would spend their days together, making music and basking in the throws of their love.

They would meet for their lessons and then spend the rest of the day fooling around, reading together, going to the beach, sitting in the garden… And every night Erik would walk Christine to her bedroom and would tell her that he loved her. Christine would reassure him that she knew and would bush her lips against his, never returning the sentiment.

She would enter her room and once Erik's footsteps had faded away she would sigh and slide down against the door. What was it she was feeling?

♪▪♫▪♪

Yes, things seemed perfect for our beautiful couple, but that perfect bliss could easily be replaced by something that if not expected…something unwanted…something unneeded…something bad. Something unforeseeable…

♪▪♫▪♪

"Christine?" Erik called, stepping into the library. He shivered slightly, very uncomfortable in this part of his house after what had transpired between Christine and him a month ago.

"I'm over here!"

Erik pulled himself together and walked through the many rows of books and made his way to the main area. Christine was sitting on the floor near the fire, her legs tucked delicately beneath her body. A smile tugged at the corner of Erik's lips when he came to a stop a few feet behind her.

_His little angel…_

He kneeled down beside her and moved a stray curl away from Christine's face, making her jump.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelped. "You scared me!"

"I seem to have that affect." He said dryly.

"That is not what I meant, Erik." She replied quietly, her head down.

Erik placed his finger beneath Christine's chin, raising her head up. "I know."

She nodded beneath his hand, before a smile broke out across her face. She pecked his lips and then picked up her discarded book. Erik frowned.

"It is time for dinner, Christine." He said sternly.

"Hold your horses!" She giggled. "I'm almost done with this chapter."

Erik was not happy. "Christine…" he warned. "You'd best remember that--"

"Just one second." She cut him off. "It is just getting good."

As Erik moved closer, Christine swiftly rose from her place on the floor and moved away from him. "Christine…there will be plenty of time for reading _later_." He says through clenched teeth.

Christine, however, is too involved with the many pages that make up the beautiful novel, _Jane Eyre_. The young girl is enamored with the beauty of the story and the irrevocable romance and has found herself unable to stop reading as Jane finds out about Mr. Rochester's crazy wife on the day of their wedding.

There is no response and Erik moves in closer. Christine instinctively backs up, but keeps her nose buried in the novel.

Finally, Erik lets out a low, deep growl and grabs for the book. Christine, openly flustered and shocked is too slow to stop him.

The book is closed with a loud clap and Christine reaches for it, but Erik pulls it away.

"It is time for dinner." He states in a tone that he only used with her when he was really angry.

Normally, Christine would have given up by that point, but some unknown force willed her forward. "Please! Give me my—the book back!"

"After dinner." He said coldly, unrelenting.

She pouted childishly. "Please…."

"No."

"But, Erik---"

"No."

"I---"

"Christine I said no!"

She lunged for the book then, but Erik was too quick. He moved the book over his head and out of Christine's reach.

They ended up with their bodies tangled together. Erik held the book away as Christine tried unsuccessfully to get the book back.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and the two really could not have predicted what was to happen next…

Christine continued to struggle against him as Erik kept the book out of her reach. It was a ridiculous fight and they both knew it but they were too stubborn to give in.

Christine finally thought she had a grasp on the book when she leaned up against Erik; however Erik caught her wrist with his free hand. They struggled for a moment and suddenly everything was dead quiet.

They both stopped moving as the white porcelain mask fell to the floor.

And then, Christine let out a blood curdling scream.

♪▪♫▪♪

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that this was not up sooner! I have been trying to post but haven't had the time. We are getting so much work in school! It is ridiculous! And I can't say sorry enough times to let you all know how sad I am that this didn't get up sooner!**

**On that note, PLEASE REVIEW! Click the little button and let me know what you think about this story. It means a lot. Also, I promise to get the next chapter up soon: )**


	11. Where Does It Hurt?

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 11: Where Does It Hurt?

♪▪♫▪♪

_When you open your heart  
There's always so much to lose  
So far to fall  
A__nd no where to go when it's through_

♪▪♫▪♪

**Chapter 11: Where D****oes It Hurt?**

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine's first reaction was to scream, and the blood curdling shriek pierced Erik's cold heart.

_Oh my God_, Christine could not help but to think as she stared wide eyed at Erik's distorted features.

The skin on the right side of his face was molted and twisted. His eyes seemed to sink into his face. The bone was visible beneath the translucent skin and his skin and his face was contorted in anger.

Roughly, he shoved the shocked young woman away from him. She hit the ground with a loud thud, tears pooling down her cheeks.

"Damn you! You Little Lying Delilah! You little demon!!" He screamed, as Christine flinched and shrank back as he continued to yell.

Blinded by rage, Erik moved in closer. He yanked Christine up by her hair and brought her face close to his. "Is this what you wanted to see?!"

He dropped her again and turned his back to her.

And for a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard in the room were Christine's light sobs and Erik's ragged breathing.

♪▪♫▪♪

Gustave Daae walked cautiously to the door upon hearing a loud knock. He leaned on various pieces of furniture as he moved towards it, his weak body tired, and swung the door open.

"You should be in bed." A young man said, entering the small dwelling and gripping Monsieur Daae by his arm and helped him back into bed.

"I am too worried to rest, Raoul." Gustave said settling himself into bed. Then, he added quietly. "It has been almost three months."

"I am going to find her." Raoul de Chagny stated with conviction. "I am going to find her and bring her home."

Gustave Daae's eyes filled with tears. "You love her, don't you?" he asked remembering the many hours that Raoul de Chagny and his beloved Christine had spent together.

The younger man nodded. "I am going to continue searching."

When he reached the door Raoul says, "I will let you know if we find anything, but nothing has come up yet."

♪▪♫▪♪

"How could you?"

Christine swallowed, "Erik I didn't…"

"Yes you did." He hissed. "You _wanted_ to see."

He spun around to face her, "Are you satisfied?!"

Christine was too distraught to form a coherent sentence.

"What had you hoped to gain?!" He shouted. "Hm?"

He took a few menacing steps toward her. "Freedom?"

Another step. "Answer me Christine!"

He was in front of her shivering form by then and picked her up roughly by her forearms. He pushed her away from him. She faltered but was able to retain her balance for a few moments before she found herself being backed into a wall.

Christine could feel, his long, bony, musicians fingers coiling into her long, brown locks and began to scream. Erik chuckled darkly, making his face look even more terrible. There faces were mere inches apart and Christine snapped her eyes shut. "Look at me Christine!"

The young woman shook her head wildly in the negative.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Reluctantly she obeyed him, not wanting to anger him further. A small shriek escaped her lips as she attempted to pull away, but he grabbed hold of her wrists. He brought her hand up to his face, the feel of his skin beneath her palm making Christine feel sick, while keeping her other wrist in a bone crushing grasp.

He released her and she slid down the wall and onto the floor, her skirts pooling around her. There was an uncomfortable silence save for both, Christine and Erik's, rough breathing.

Mademoiselle Daae stared down into her lap until she felt a cold finger underneath her chin. He raised her head, not so gently mind you, and stared at her.

Christine looked up at Erik. His mask had been replaced, but he was as angry as ever. She did not dare to meet his gaze, afraid of what she would find there.

"Freedom…choice…independence…was that what you wanted?"

Christine's bottom lip trembled as he continued, "Was that to be your reward for looking at my face?"

His grip tightened, yet he was so eerily calm. "Do you think that is what I would give you, my _love_?"

Erik pulled Christine closer to him so that she was practically in his lap, "Well know this, Christine." His voice, while calm, was also terrifyingly cold. "Know that it is a monster that loves you and will never, ever let you go."

Christine shivered, and reflexively Erik pulled her closer. "Know that it is a monster that loves you and will never, ever leave you."

And before he stalks out of the room, leaving a distraught Christine alone to her thoughts he whispers icily in her ear, "You will always belong to Erik, Christine. Forever."

♪▪♫▪♪

_There's nothing wrong_

_With coming up empty and cold_

_Staying to long_

_And trying to change rocks into gold_

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: I am thirteen reviews away from hitting the 100 review mark and it would really mean a lot to me to get 100 reviews so pretty please review!**

**With that said, what did y'all think? What do you think is going to happen next? Ah, and you saw what is going on with Christine's dad…and there is a Raoul in the story now! What do you think about that?**

**Oh! And the lyrics are from the song Where Does It Hurt? Performed by Alexz Johnson on Season Three of Instant Star.**

**Pretty please REVIEW!! **


	12. Temporary Insanity Part One

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 12: Temporary Insanity - Part One

_**A/N: A big thank you to all who reviewed! Especially, FalconGirl, who was my 100**__**th**__** reviewer, and to SEriOUsly.2, who was my 101**__**st**__** reviewer! **_

♪▪♫▪♪

"_**I give you back your liberty, Christine, on condition that this ring is always on your finger. As long as you keep it, you will be protected against all danger and Erik will remain your friend. But woe to you if you ever part with it, for Erik will have his revenge!"-Gaston Leroux's 'The Phantom of the Opera'**_

♪▪♫▪♪

**Chapter 12: Temporary Insanity – Part One**

♪▪♫▪♪

_What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine let out a cry as she heard the library door slam shut. _Erik!_ She attempted to call after him, but could not voice the words. _Oh, Erik…_

She shook her head lightly trying to shake all of the thoughts of Erik's face out of her head. Tears pooled down her cheeks unrelentlessly and Christine felt like she was suffocating. She swiftly rose and raced from the library towards her own bedroom.

Upon entering her chambers, Christine flung herself onto her bed. She could feel her body beginning to bruise and winced. _How could he do this to me?_ She thinks. _How could you do that to him? _And with that thought she cupped her face in her hands and sobbed.

♪▪♫▪♪

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
_

♪▪♫▪♪

_What happens now?_ Christine wondered as she sat up, her entire being now devoid of tears. _What is to become of me? Become of us? _A shiver rolls up her spine and images of what had passed only minutes ago between her and Erik played in her head. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and vaguely wondered as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. A dull ache began to slowly seep through her young body, followed by confusion. A lone tear streamed down her pale cheek as she placed her left hand over her heart.

A golden ring shimmered elegantly in the candlelit room.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Or do we fall?_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine cried out, remembering the night that Erik had given the ring. Erik had taken Christine down to the beach that borders his home…

_After a wonderful moonlit picnic they had sat together, Christine's back against Erik's muscular chest. She ran the sand mindlessly through her fingers as Erik's arms snaked their way around her slim waist. Christine sighed in contentment when Erik began to sing gently – seductively – in her ear. _

_It was in that moment that Christine thought, I could die right here – in his arms as he sings gently in her ear…under the stars…the rustle of the waves so close…- and be happy. Then she suddenly wonders, Is this what love feels like? _

_She shivered slightly, in what might have been anticipation, which Erik read entirely different. He pulled away, quickly unwinding his arms from her waist. The younger woman stumbled slightly, but quickly regained her posture and turned to face him. _

"_Erik---" Christine began, knowing full well that he always sees things in his own way. _

_He tensed awkwardly and turned away from her. Christine could tell he was blushing. "I have something for you, my dear." She heard him say. _

_She walked over and placed her small hand on his shoulder. Erik responded by reaching over is shoulder and grasping her hand. He'd then pulled her closer._

_After he reached into the pocket of his trousers, he held out the shimmering ring to her. It was a beautiful yet simple golden band. An intricate pattern of roses was engraved into the ring and Christine later discovers the words "My Angel" impressed on the inside of the band. "You must promise to always wear this ring on your finger. It is your symbol that you are mine." He smirked slightly as Christine gulped. "That you will always be mine." He had paused then for a moment. "Promise me…and you will always be free from danger, always be loved…always be happy." Then he's slipped the ring onto the ring finger on her left hand…the hand – the finger that is meant to hold a ring given to you by the one you love. A wedding ring, an engagement ring…_

_She'd taken too long it seemed and Erik squeezed her hand encouragingly, with the certain authority he possessed that had always frightened her. But, then, her heart fluttered and she'd smiled. "I promise." She said with conviction._

_Finally, she sealed her promise with a kiss. _

♪▪♫▪♪

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
_

♪▪♫▪♪

Fresh tears pooled down Christine's cheeks like heavy rain coming down hard during a harsh storm. Her heart _hurt_. Her body _ached_. Was this what it felt like…_love_? This sweet, dull, pain seeping it's way throughout your body?? _Oh, Erik! Why is our love so cursed?!_

_Love._

There was that word again. Christine's jumbled mind could not comprehend this foreign emotion. Of course, there had been another before Erik. She had loved Raoul - God, when was the last time she had thought of him? - But that had only been the kind of love a sister would give to her older brother. And there was her father…but that is a completely different kind of love. So different…

And now there is Erik.

Erik. The man who saved her father, only to threaten him… the man who tricked her and took her away from her life, from everything she had ever known…the man who imprisoned her in this place, his home…the man who loved her with everything that he is…

But what of this love?

What of him?

What of Christine herself?

♪▪♫▪♪

_I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way_

♪▪♫▪♪

Is this love that she is feeling? Or just a delusion?

Something he has tricked her into? Something unintended? Something intentional?

Or just something there that was not there before?

Maybe the better question is….what is love?

Christine pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. She rocks herself gently back and forth wishing that it was her father comforting her and rocking her back and forth…back and forth… like he always did.

Her father.

Maybe he is what she needs.

Maybe…just maybe…

Could she do it?

Could she run?

Was it worth the risk?

She could be back before he notices…couldn't she…?

♪▪♫▪♪

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

♪▪♫▪♪

Insanity?

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: I am soooo sorry that this took so long! Everything has been crazy!! The next chapter should definitely be up soon!!!!**_

_**Pretty Please Review!!!**_

_**PS…ATTENTION EMMY ROSSUM FANS…**_

_**Emmy's Album is amazing, however I didn't buy it on Itunes. Can someone email me the bonus track "Its Been Too Long", that is available on Itunes? I'd really, really, really appreciate it!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Temporary Insanity Part II

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 13: Temporary Insanity Part II

_**A/N: Don't hate me! I'm sorry this took so long! There's been a lot going on with school and then I was sick so it took me a while to get this finished.**_

_**This chapter is for Jen (JennyPenny1014). My stalker! (lolzz) Her persistent naggings for me to update were my inspiration for this chapter! ------Now onto the story…**_

♪▪♫▪♪

**Chapter 13: Temporary Insanity Part II**

♪▪♫▪♪

_Erik crept quietly towards Christine's hiding spot. She was standing, a mere few feet away from him, her brown locks waving slightly in the wind and a dark cloak draped over her shoulders, as she hid behind a nearby tree. She had a hand over her mouth, her body was shaking slightly. She was laughing! Erik scoffed. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten tricked into play hide and seek in the first place…_

_He smiled. Christine had roped him into playing this silly game with her. Yes, she could be quite the conniving little thing…_

_He shook his head and moved in closer to her. He walked so quietly Christine never heard him._

_She squealed as Erik grabbed her from behind, his strong arms wrapping around her waist lovingly. _

_"Erik…!" She giggled as he began to tickle her from behind. _

_"I caught you." He said. "And since you tricked me into playing this childish game with you, we are going to play by my rules."_

_Christine pouted, "And those rules are…?"_

_Erik grinned playfully continuing with his 'tickle torture'. "The loser gets tickled. Until……," He started mischievously. "The winner gets a kiss…" _

_Christine's soft giggles turned into a wild bout of laughter, as Erik's grin widened. "I think that can be arranged." She'd said after taking a breath. _

_"Really?" He whispered teasingly in her ear._

_"Yes" She agreed softly before moving her lips over his. Oh, what Sweet Bliss!_

_They broke apart after a few moments, both of them breathless. "I love you." He'd said, and she could hear it in his voice._

_"I…" she had started. _

_The words had been there. They truly had. They had almost made it out, but had melted on her tongue. She'd wanted to say them…_

_Christine's eyes met Erik's. "Oh, Erik…" was all she could say before once again losing herself in his kiss._

♪▪♫▪♪

_You made a move_

_Don't change your mind_

_Too much to loose_

_We've crossed the line between friends_

_And something more_

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik shook his head, making the memory disappear from his mind. He turned away from the window he'd been gazing out of and moved over to his desk. A big bottle of dark brown liquid greeted him as he moved to the chair behind the expansive, mahogany desk.

Suddenly, Erik was consumed with anger. He reached out his armed and swiped everything off of the desk in one fluid motion. It all came crashing down….

♪▪♫▪♪

_Was it all a big mistake?_

_And if it was it's much too late to undo_

_But I don't really want to…_

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik stared at the mess on the floor, seething. _Christine_, he thought sarcastically. _It all comes back to Christine._

She was the reason why his life had spiraled so far out of control. She was the reason for everything…

Well, maybe he'd made his fair share of mistakes during their little 'game'. He'd made himself venerable to her. He had set himself up to get hurt with his words of love and by succumbing to their sweet, shared kisses.

But not anymore.

Everything had changed now. She had gone and ruined everything.

She'd seen his face.

He chuckled darkly. Did she really think that that would get her anything? That he'd just let her go after that? She was lucky to still be alive. Not a single soul on this Earth had seen Erik's face and lived to tell the tale.

No. She wouldn't be leaving here anytime soon. She belonged to him. Especially after tonight… And nothing would ever, ever change that. _Erik doesn't like it when his belongings run astray…_

He needn't worry about that now. Because now, she would love him forever…she would love him forever… _A woman, who sees Erik's face, like you have, Christine, belongs to me forever. Are mine forever. Love me forever…_

And, he'd be sure to ensure that Christine would never disobey him again.

Then, he walked over the rubble on the ground and

♪▪♫▪♪

…_Let you go_

_But I still don't know_

_What I feel about you_

_What this really means_

_It's crazy to want you_

_Is it meant to be?_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine rode off in the direction of Perros…of her home. But as she rode, she could not keep her tears at bay. The pooled down her cheeks like heavy rain during a storm. Was she crying for Erik? Over Erik?

_Love. _

The word…the thought…was once again prominent in her mind.

_Maybe this is love after all…._

But is it a love that can last?

♪▪♫▪♪

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

♪▪♫▪♪

"Shhh…" Meg scolded, between kisses.

Nadir sighed and rolled his eyes, "Why, love?"

Meg kissed him. "Oh, Nadir…you know why…"

He smiled devilishly, "Well, you are the one who is backed into a wall,_ Marguerite_, so I wouldn't be making any demands if I were you?"

Meg wrinkled her nose. "Don't call me that!" She hissed, and then let out a sigh. She was indeed trapped.

"Don't call you what, my dear?" Nadir asked innocently.

"_Marguerite_!" She hissed. "Now, we really need to be quiet before someone finds us---"

Nadir cut her off by crashing his lips down onto hers. "Marguerite." He whispered after pulling away. Then, he kissed her nose, "Marguerite." He murmured. Her forehead came next. "Marguerite." He said. Her right cheek was the spot for his next kiss, "Marguerite." Her left cheek followed, "Marguerite." Finally, he claimed her lips once again. "Marguerite." He murmured against her mouth.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be_

♪▪♫▪♪

The petite blonde's arms snaked their way around Nadir's neck, her lips brushing over his in a gentle kiss. "Oh…you can call me Marguerite anytime you like, then."

Nadir chuckled good naturedly. "I--"

A loud crash resounded throughout the hallway. The two lovers jumped apart in shock.

"It must be Erik." Nadir said softly, gently.

"Well, then what about Christine?" Meg was now growing worried. "They were fighting earlier." She paused. "Do you think he could have hurt her?"

"Meg…"

He wasn't denying it! Meg chocked back a sob. She'd grown close to the young brunette in the past few months. "I'll just go and check on her." She said awkwardly, and raced off into the direction of Christine's room before Nadir could say another word.

♪▪♫▪♪

Losing my mind

Losing my mind

Losing my mind

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine could see the town now.

She was close.

She was almost there.

She could do this.

She could…she _would _be back before anyone realizes that she was gone…

She _had_ to be back before anyone realizes that she is gone.

♪▪♫▪♪

Nadir raced behind Meg, but she reached Christine's bedroom before he had the chance to stop her. He waited as Meg searched Christine's bedroom.

A minute went by, not a sound. Maybe she was sleeping….maybe everything was fine after all….

Another minute went by and he could someone shuffling around in the room, shuffling around as if they were searching for something.

Then, after another minute, he heard Meg frantically call out his name. He rushed into the bedroom…

Nadir ran towards Meg and gripped her thin shoulders, "What is it?" He shook her gently. "Tell me what is wrong!"

Meg's lower lip trembled. "It's Christine." She whispered. "She's gone."

♪▪♫▪♪

Nadir walked down the darkened hallway, Meg trailing solemnly behind him. When they reached the doors to Erik's chambers, they could hear the dark, sorrowful, hateful, yet loving and beautiful music coming from within the room.

Meg took a deep breath as Nadir knocked on the large, wooden door.

The music instantly stopped, and the door was flung open to reveal a very angry Erik.

"What the hell do you want?" He hissed at the pair.

Meg watched Erik carefully as Nadir calmly explained what happened. "…and when we went to check on her, Christine was not there." The Persian man finished.

Erik eyes were ablaze, "She wasn't there?" He asked in disbelief and Meg was surprised at how calm Erik sounded.

"No." She and Nadir both whispered in unison, their heads down.

Erik stiffened, his entire being filled with rage.

"Nadir," he started, he voice void of all emotion. "I need you to do something for me."

Nadir looked at Erik questioningly.

"I need you to ready my men." Erik said coldly. "We are going on a little trip to Perros."

He smirked before reentering his chambers leaving a wide eyed Meg and a concerned Nadir out in the hallway.

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: Dun..Dun…Dun… : ) So what did ya'll think? We have Nadir and Meg's secret romance revealed, a nice fluffy flashback and a very angry Erik who has just learned Christine has run away. Let me know what you think in a review!**_

_**ATTENTION: for those of you who responded to my desperate plea for Emmy Rossum's bonus track, I could not receive them because something is wrong with my e-mail. I thank you anyway (if you sent me the song), and greatly appreciate it. Anyway, if you still feel the need or have the want to help with my plea, my new e-mail address will be listed on my author page right her on Just click my penname on top. Thank you!!**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_


	14. Darkness Take Over Now

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 14: Darkness Take Over Now

♪▪♫▪♪

"_Time will slow when we surrender  
Whisper now over the edge"_

♪▪♫▪♪

**Chapter 14: Darkness Take Over Now**

♪▪♫▪♪

_"Christine, I love you." He whispered huskily, creating a trail of hot kisses down her neck._

_"Erik…"she whispered desperately. She was not sure if she could do this._

_Her breath caught in her throat, feeling his hands roam over her body. Shivers shot up and down her spine. "Oh, Erik!" She gasped. "Don't. Please…"_

_But she knew that she could not stop him, and truthfully, she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop._

♪▪♫▪♪

_Stay   
Darkness take over now  
Stay  
No thinking twice  
Stay for tonight  
The sound of your heart racing faster for me  
Is what will save me_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine felt Raoul embrace her, but stayed frozen in place. She could not take the thought of anyone touching her if it was not Erik, even if it was only an innocent little hug. That thought alone scared her.

_Love. _

And what baffled Christine about this whole situation was the reason as to why Raoul was in her home in the first place. The last time she had seen him was months ago, and she had forgotten all about him up until a little while ago. She felt strange knowing that he must have come here for something, and found something completely different. Christine gulped, had he come here to court her? Erik would not like that at all. And he would know. He always knew…

_What have I done?_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality only thirty seconds, Christine made an attempt to pull away from her handsome, childhood friend. She needed to be with her father for a while, and she had to hurry.

Raoul would not give in and kept a tight grip on Christine's small shoulders and continued to prattle on about search parties and how much he had missed her and had searched for her. Finally, Christine managed to wrench herself out of Raoul's grasp, her eyes wide. Erik had to have known that they, most specifically Raoul, had been searching for her. Why had he not said anything?

_Maybe he did not want you getting any stupid ideas…_ Christine's fickle mind answered for her.

"Yes, like this one." The young brunette muttered to herself under her breath.

"Pardon me?" Raoul asked.

Christine cleared her throat and said in a small voice, "Nothing." She could feel her father's eyes burning a whole into her back.

Christine studied Raoul, for a moment as he stepped closer. It was hard not to notice how handsome he had grown in their months apart. She immediately noticed his muscular frame and kind, childlike face. His blue eyes were twinkling with delight and he had a strong chin. Christine blushed as Raoul's smile grew and inwardly berated herself for noticing all of these things about a man who wasn't Erik.

Instinctively Christine stepped back and away from Raoul, and began twisting Erik's ring round her finger. "What is that, Christine?"

"None of your business, Monsieur." She snapped, turning her body around to face her father. Her doe like eyes pleaded with her father to make Raoul leave.

The older Daae smiled softly and sadly at his beautiful daughter then said, "Maybe you should leave now, Raoul." He hoped the young man got the hint. Raoul de Chagny was not exactly the brightest star in the sky, but he had a good heart.

Reluctantly the young man made a move toward the door; "Alright…" he paused. "I will come back in the morning, then. To see how you both are faring, that is."

Christine felt guilty treating rudely after he had searched so hard for her and felt she should make sure he did not waste anymore of his time. "I will no be here."

Before Raoul could retort, Gustave Daae ushered him out the door. "Goodnight than, young man." And shut the door.

Slowly he turned to his daughter and held his arms out to her.

Christine ran into them happily. "Oh, papa… I have missed you so much!"

"My darling girl…" Gustave said stroking his daughter's curly brown locks.

Suddenly, Christine pulled back. "We do not have a lot of time."

Gustave Daae looked at his daughter quizzically and Christine began her tale…

♪▪♫▪♪

Raoul de Chagny felt anxious leaving Christine and her Father at their home alone. _What was with Christine? What did she mean she would not be at her home in the morning? _With those thoughts Raoul de Chagny decided that he would not wait till morning to check up on the Daae's. He would wait until he was sure they would both be sleeping and would come back. He would check on the beauty who had claimed his heart and the most important person in her world – her father.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik was only minutes away from Perros now. Rage was all he could feel. He let all of his anger over power his rational thought. He let it over power his love for Christine and now he was out for blood.

She would pay for what she did. He would see to it, and he would make sure that she never did anything like this again. _She thought she was a prisoner before… _He chuckled darkly, pulling his horse to a stop just outside the village to give his men orders.

He took a moment to look out over the village and to take a few calming breaths. Nadir pulled up beside him on his own horse. "Maybe you should think about this, my friend." The Persian man said wisely.

Erik let out a bout of maniacal laughter. "I have thought about this Nadir." He said darkly. "Long and hard."

"Erik, see reason. She is young, and confused." He paused, trying to sound hopeful. "Maybe she will come back all on her own."

Erik only glared at his longtime friend. "She will have to face the consequences of her actions." He said evenly, ice coating every word, before beginning to ride forward.

"She loves you." Nadir whispered to himself. "You must be blind, for everyone sees it but you." Then he rode off behind his friend saying a short prayer for Christine Daae and her father.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Letting go into the stillness_

♪▪♫▪♪

"Oh, Papa…" Christine pleaded. "I am so confused."

Christine took in the sight of the home she had grown up in, her eyes landing on the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "Christine," Gustave began, wiping the tears off of his daughter's porcelain cheeks. "What is it you came her for, my darling?"

She sniffed, "How did you know that you loved my mother?"

He let out a sigh, "I had never felt that way before and am absolutely certain I will never feel that way again." Monsieur Daae began. "All I wanted to do was be with her. I felt the strangest and most beautiful sensations whenever I was near her. And was in agony whenever we were apart."

"I love him, Papa." Christine said with conviction, rising from her seat. "I must go."

Gustave caught her arm, his eyes pleading. "I understand you love him, but you cannot go back there. He is dangerous. What if he hurts you?"

Christine wrapped her arms around her father. "I must go, Papa. Even if I did not feel this way, I would have to go back. I made a promise, Papa." Her eyes were filled with tears.

"We can run." Christine's father protested.

"He would follow to the ends of the Earth." She locked her eyes with her father's. "I can't escape from him. I never will."

Then, they heard it. It sounded like a stampede, a complete cavalry just outside their door.

Christine's eyes widened. She had waited to long.

"Hide." Her father commanded. Christine obeyed and ran to the closet just inches away from her, slamming the door shut. Her heart was racing. _How had he have gotten here so quickly? _She took a few deep breaths and watched from a hole in the closet door what was going on in the other room.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik's men rushed in and surrounded Christine's father. The one closest to him pulled him up roughly and another held a dagger to his throat. Christine gasped, she could not help it.

She saw Nadir enter next, but he watched the goings on helplessly from the back of the room opting to stand near the door.

Erik entered last. Christine had never seen someone so angry in her entire life. His eyes were on fire.

He went straight to her father, and Christine began to tremble. _This is all my fault…_

"Where is she?" Erik hissed.

Christine saw her father shake his head in the negative, and gulped.

Erik shoved the other men away and grabbed Gustave by his collar, shaking him roughly. "Where is she?"

He dropped him to the ground and the men surrounded Gustave Daae once again.

"Fine." Erik stated, his jaw clenched and then spoke as if addressing the entire room. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Christine. I can kill him. I will not hesitate. And then I will rip this entire house apart until I find you." His blazing eyes landed on the closet door and she knew that he knew where she was hiding. He took a step closer, as Christine took a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart. Trembling, tears coursing down her cheeks Christine turned and opened the door, abruptly sliding to the floor.

Everything after that was a blur. Erik's hands twisted into her hair and pulled her up against his body. Both of her wrists were soon trapped in one of Erik's large hands as he barked something Christine didn't catch to his men. She just stared helplessly at her father who was fighting to get free.

She did not protest as Erik dragged her from the house and toward a completely black carriage. He stared at her for a moment, never once saying a word to her before roughly shoving her inside.

Christine heard a lock click as she collided with the carriages floor. It was only seconds before it was rolling away from her home and towards what she knew would truly now becomes her prison.

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: I cannot say it too many times! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!**

**This chapter is for Jen, whose naggings are truly inspirational! Lolz : )**

**Once again, REVIEW!! Or I won't update….**


	15. Undone

Title: As Speech Disappears Into Silence

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 15: Undone

♪▪♫▪♪

**Chapter 15: Undone**

♪▪♫▪♪

_Shiver cold_

_I stand alone_

_Feel the slow dissolve_

_Dark clouds rolling overhead_

_Part of me is gone_

♪▪♫▪♪

Meg watched in horror as Erik roughly pulled Christine out of an eerie black carriage, before dragging her forcefully into the house. She shiver ran up and down the maid's spine as she watched the pair. She had never seen someone as angry as Erik was in her entire life. In fact, she had never imagined that anyone could ever feel that angry. And Christine, she just looked hollow, like she had completely shut down – which was something Meg had learned about Christine in the short time she had known her, when she was sad or angry or mad, Christine shut down.

Nadir met the frightened blonde in the hallway. "Oh, Nadir!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He wound his arms around her waist, running his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Meg."

"Not it's not!" she moaned. "He is going to kill her!"

Nadir's grip instinctively tightened, "He wouldn't do that."

"You didn't see---"

"Meg…"he warned pulling away. He watched the woman he was in love with, and thought for a moment about what he would do if he were in Erik's position – if it had been Meg instead of Christine. Would he let her explain? Or would he do what Erik was doing?

"I'm going to go and check on them, and make sure Erik does not do something that he will regret."

Meg placed a kiss upon his lips. "Be careful."

"I love you."

She pulled him into her arms, "I love you, too."

Nadir pulled away and turned to go and find Erik when he heard Meg call, "Oh! And Nadir?"

"Yes, my dear?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Christine…she loves him. She is scared and unsure, but she loves him. She just won't admit it." She smiled sadly. "It is love of the most exquisite kind. It is the kind of love that one does not dare to admit even to oneself."

♪▪♫▪♪

_Like water now within my hands_

_You're nothing I can hold_

_As every second slips away_

_I've nothing left to show_

♪▪♫▪♪

Raoul de Chagny had always known he was not always exactly what people would consider bright, but he could not exactly be categorized as stupid either. So, when he decided not to wait to check up on the Daae's till morning he felt he had made the smartest move ever – well, maybe later he would not agree with that opinion, but at the moment he believed himself to be a smart man.

Christine was gone by the time he arrived at the small dwelling. Gustave Daae was lying motionless on the ground, and the last of Erik's men were riding off towards town.

Raoul charged into the room and rushed over to the older man. He appeared to be breathing regularly, and he had a pulse. Fortunately, Raoul did not have to wait long for it to be confirmed that Monsieur Daae was indeed okay, well except for the obvious facts that he had been attacked and his daughter taken by a strange masked man.

Gustave Daae's brown eyes opened and he said in a small voice, "He took her. She's gone."

Raoul's eyes widened. "Christine," he murmured under his breath before addressing Gustave. "Who took her?"

"He came for her."

"Who?!"

"Deveraux," said Monsieur Daae. "He came back for her. He came with at least a dozen men. He dragged her out of here like she was a doll." The older men succumbed to the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Oh, my poor baby girl!"

Raoul knew then what he had to do. He had seen those men riding off into town, probably for a few drinks at the local pub, but had had no idea they were related to the Daae's or this mysterious masked man for that matter. However, now he knew what he needed to do. He would follow those men and find out where they were keeping Christine. He would kill this Deveraux person, this monster, and then he and Christine could come home and marry. But, he had to leave now.

As quickly as he could he helped the older man up off of the ground and dragged him into the bedroom. After settling him in bed, he assured Gustave, "I am going to find her and bring her home."

He walked out of the house, he promised himself, "I am going to find her and bring her home…"

"No matter what it takes…"

♪▪♫▪♪

_Porcelain white, the storm sets in_

_Unraveling my life_

♪▪♫▪♪

_Christine and Erik sat together in the library. Christine sat in his lap, her leaning against his muscular chest, their naked bodies pressed together. A soft silken blanket was spread out over the pair, and Christine sighed as Erik began to run his fingers gently through her messy curls._

_"Christine…" he whispered in his soft and angelic voice. "I--"_

_Then Christine remembered something and she cut him off, "Did you know that when I was little my father used to tell me all kinds of stories?"_

_Erik sighed, "I did not know that, love."_

_She twisted around in his arms to look at him, "And my favorite was the story of Little Lotte," she said quietly. "and the Angel of Music."_

_That seemed to peak Erik's interest, "The Angel of Music?" he questioned._

_"Yes, the Angel of Music. He came to Lotte, and taught her how to sing. He was also her guardian angel. He was there with her, for her, no matter what she did. But, he was a jealous angel, and would not allow her to have any callers once it was time for her debut into society – he threatened to leave her if she ever gave her heart to another man, for then she was not devoted to her music or her angel." She explained. "And, she obeyed him, he was her mentor and her friend and she loved him very, very much. They made the most beautiful music, music that made Heaven's angel's weep - that brought the world to its knees. And then, when she grew older, Lotte learned that her Angel was really a man"_

_"That is a beautiful story, my love."_

_Christine settled herself, once again, comfortably in his arms. "No, what I love best Lotte said," she sang softly, seemingly far away. "Is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head…the Angel of Music sings songs in my head…"_

_They fell into a comfortable silence._

_"Erik?"_

_"Yes, my love?" _

_She removed her self from her spot in his arms and moved to kneel before him. The blanket covering their bodies fell somewhere, forgotten. _

_"I believe _you_ are _my _Angel of Music." She whispered before her lips met his._

♪▪♫▪♪

_Cut my hands on broken glass_

_Holding on too tight_

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik dragged Christine along. She was like a doll, helpless and limp in his arms. Deep down, he did not want to hurt her, but he could not stop himself. He who always hid his emotions, just like he hid his face, could not control his anger.

And it was fueled by betrayal.

He could not help what he was going to do…he had no control on his anger…

_Why? Oh, why Christine….?_

♪▪♫▪♪

_I'm barely held with tape and string_

_A__m I'm still alive?  
This heavy heart is caving_

_Under this goodbye_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine was in a daze. Just as Meg had suspected, Christine had shut down, as she tended to do in these "types" of situations. She couldn't – didn't – want to feel. She did not want to see the hurt in his eyes…or the anger or the betrayal.

It hurt.

And it was all her fault. It was her own stupid fault but still…

She loved him…

♪▪♫▪♪

_I'm undone.  
Without y__ou now_

_I'm in a million pieces_

_Undone_

_I'm not myself_

_If__ you say I am not yours  
Undone  
Without you now_

_Just__ echoes in the silence  
Undone  
I'm nowhere now_

_If you say I'm not yours_

♪▪♫▪♪

_**Christine**_

_Nothing but silence filled the room in which I now resided. Silence reverberated off the walls of this dark room…reverberated in my soul. It seemed like the darkness would overcome and consume me at any moment._

_It was the strangest sensation._

_The barriers of trust had been broken after my one, stupid mistake._

_And my body ached. I knew that he would punish me for my infidelity. For -whether I liked it or not – I belonged to him and nothing would ever change that. I was __his__ and __his__ alone._

_I stared at him with eyes wide with fear yet he remained unmoving before me. His green eyes, staring with his piercing gaze, examined my shivering body. Nothing I could or would ever do would make up for what I had done tonight. The look in his eyes told me that much. Whatever punishment, and yes I knew that I would be punished, he had in store for me would not even begin to make up for my foolish actions._

_And foolish my actions were. I had betrayed him because I loved him – how strange does that statement sound in this situation? – And yet, it was true. I did not understand my feelings…they frightened me beyond my wildest dreams. How could I love this man? I was sure I would never be able to love a man such as he, but I did. And I realized it at the worst possible moment. I realized it as I slid out of my hiding place and to the ground before him, tears spilling over the rims of my eyelids. I realized it when he yanked me off the ground by the hair, dragging me with him. I realized it as he threw me into the carriage that would take me back to what I believed would truly now become my prison. I loved him as he dragged me into his home and toward a room that I had never before entered. I loved him as he threw me into __his room__…_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine fell roughly to the ground on the soft Persian carpets that covered the floors of Erik's personal chambers. She had never been in his rooms before, there had never been a reason for her to venture there before, and she had never dared to try and find them. She shivered violently, and was not sure exactly why. Was it because she was afraid, or because Erik's room was unnaturally cold?

Erik entered, shutting and locking the door behind him. He moved to stand before her, and she watched him with wide eyes. His hands were clenched at his sides, and he had a look in his eyes, a look so intense that Christine had to look away. Instead of looking at her dark companion, Christine examined his room.

The walls were painted in lush reds and golds. There was a beautiful and large organ on the wall far back in the room. Staff paper was spread unceremoniously on the ground around it. There was also a bed, draped in luxurious red silk sheets, and it looked barley touched. Then, Christine saw why.

There, in the center of the room, was a coffin.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Why can't I just let go?  
Wo__n't you leave my head alone?  
Please now… now I can't take anymore  
Going around… around  
I'm going nowhere fast_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine's eyes landed on the coffin, and she took a sharp intake of breath. She stared at the offensive box of wood, the minutes flying by as she stared out it.

"I am glad you find my bed so interesting," came Erik's eerily calm voice.

Christine gasped and tried to stand, but she found she could not. Her legs were like jelly, she was frozen – well, except for the shivering. "Bed?" she said in a dry voice. "Oh, Erik tell me you do not sleep in that…that thing!"

Erik chuckled darkly, "Oh, yes, my darling, that is where I sleep," he said, before adding coldly. "One has to get used to everything in life, my love, even eternity."

"Oh!"

"Well, is it not true, my love?" He said, his tone ominous, stepping closer to his frightened beloved. "Won't we all end up there one day, Christine?"

"I…I guess so, Erik, but---" she began, her voice bordering on hysteria.

"There are no buts, mon ange!" He said, reaching down and coiling his fingers in her hair, pulling her up roughly against him, causing a shriek to escape Christine's pink lips.

"We all must get used to this, Christine." He hissed. "Especially, monsters like me."

"Erik!"

"Is that all you can say!?!" He roared, shoving her backwards. Christine's back collided with the object in question and she screamed out in pain, falling to the ground.

"After what you did, that is all you can say!?"

Erik pulled her up, resting her against the coffin, one hand holding her firmly in place. She turned her face away from him, her eyes welling up with tears.

He grasped her chin roughly, "Look at me!"

She met his gaze sorrowfully, "What is it you want me to say?" She asked, a lone tear escaping from her doe like eyes.

He tilted his head, watching her thoughtfully, "Nothing." He said.

Then, he let go, pulling away from a stunned Christine. She tumbled backwards into the coffin, moaning softly in pain, and before she could respond, the lid snapped shut.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Here I am_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine collided roughly with the soft cushioning lining the coffin. She let out a moan of pain as a sharp pain shot up and down her spine. Before she had a chance to react, the lid snapped shut above her.

Panic gripped her and she sat up as far as she could and pounded on the lid. "Erik! Let me out!! Erik…_please_!!!! Oh my God! Erik, please, I am sorry!! Let me OUT!!"

Christine continued on like that for a few moments, before becoming too tired to continue. Her voice faded, "Erik, please…" But, it was no use.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God…I am going to die in here…_

Christine curled up the best she could and began to sob, taking big, deep breaths of air.

♪▪♫▪♪

"Erik," Nadir started uncertainly. "Where is Christine?"

The pair were standing directly outside Erik's chambers.

Erik chuckled darkly in response, "Why Nadir, she is resting."

Then, Nadir heard her pounding and screaming. "Erik! Let me out!! Erik…_please_!!!! Oh my God! Erik, please, I am sorry!! Let me OUT!!"

"Allah above." The Persian man muttered under his breath. "Erik, you didn't! Do you want to kill her?"

Erik ignored him, staring at a seemingly more interesting spot on the wall above his head. Nadir, by nature, was a patient man, but he could not stand this. He stepped up to Erik, who had a far off look on his face, and raised his hand. Then, he proceeded to slap the masked man across the face.

Erik's head snapped back and his eyes widened. He said nothing to Nadir, only nodded his head in his direction. He did not retaliate, but turned on his heal and walked back into his bedroom, slamming the door in Nadir's face.

"I will never understand you, my friend…"

♪▪♫▪♪

"Angel of Music I denied you, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music my protector, come to me strange angel…" Christine sang softly to herself from within the confines of the coffin. She felt as if she had been in there forever, but it had only been mere minutes. And she knew that she should try to conserve her energy, as well as fresh air, but if Erik was going to leave her in here, she was going to die anyway, what did it matter when?

She started to sob again, beginning to hyperventilate. She was going to die. That was it. And it was all of her fault. She had to leave.

_I never told him how much I love him._

_"Don't give up…" _She heard _his_ voice distantly in her mind, as her sobs started to diminish and her eyes start to droop. _"Hold on…"_

Distantly, she heard a soft click and the lid opened.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik looked down at Christine sorrowfully. He had almost killed her. Of course, he had killed countless men before – that being a completely different story all together – and had felt no remorse. But, he had almost killed Christine…his angel…his love…his very heart…and he wanted to die for it. He didn't deserve her, and she did not deserve this, no matter what she had done. He could see that now, the fog of anger and betrayal clearing from his mind – if only temporarily.

A flood of fresh air clouded Christine's senses, and she took deep, gasping breaths of air. She had never felt gladder to see Erik's masked face in the entire time she had known him, but barley had time to think on it before losing consciousness altogether.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik lifted Christine out of the coffin as gently as one would handle porcelain, something that could easily break. He moved to make her comfortably in his arms, and carried her over to his bed. He laid her tenderly atop the luxurious silken sheets, before fleeing the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

♪▪♫▪♪

Raoul had been correct, of course. Erik's men had stopped at the tavern for a few drinks before heading back to their master. He followed them, only a few feet behind until the large manor came into view…

♪▪♫▪♪

_Without you now…_

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik slid down to the ground, his back against the door of his bedroom. He buried his face in his hands,_ If I had left her in there any longer she could be dieing right now…could be dead right now. Oh, Christine…_

Hearing footsteps nearing, Erik raised his head to find Nadir walking towards him, something grasp tightly in his fist. He stopped directly in front of Erik and said in a tone that was very much atypical to the way he normally addressed his masked companion, "Here is the captain's report from this evenings _escapades_." He spat the last word in disgust and threw the papers at him, then turned on his heel and went back the way he had com, leaving Erik to wallow alone.

The masked man, wanting to concentrate on something other then the conniving beauty in his bedroom, began to read the report. One paragraph in particular caught his eye,

_On the way back, I had a sense that we were being followed. I ignored the feeling for a while, passing it off was paranoia and maybe a delusion brought on by my consumption of rum but an hour before, but soon sent men back to check. They found nothing, relieving me of my fears. Soon after, we stopped to rest; we heard the galloping of hooves nearby. It was the sound of only one horse, and I believe that may be the one who was/is following us…_

Erik's lips raised into a cold grin, _De Chagny_. _That foolish boy wants to play, well than I'll set up the board… _

He chuckled darkly and rose. Entering his chambers once more, he went directly to the fireplace at lit a fire; he did not want Christine to freeze.

He stood over the bed, a million thoughts running through his head, and watched his sleeping angel. Did she love him? Some part of him believed that maybe she did, but another was unsure. For who could ever love someone who had done what he had to her? A monster?

The fog was settling over his mind again, but he could not help stop himself from leaning over and touching his fingers to her tearstained cheek. He stroked it lovingly and much to Erik's surprise and pleasure, Christine leaned into his touch.

"Erik…" Christine breathed longingly in her sleep, as if she had known he was there. Erik's heart swelled with love, passion, and…betrayal. It was then when all the pieces fit together…then that he knew…

Erik forced himself to pull away from her, and pulled the covers over Christine's tiny frame, before once again leaving his room and locking the door behind him.

_Let the games begin…_

♪▪♫▪♪

_…I'm in A Million Pieces…_

♪▪♫▪♪

* * *

**A/N: I know that it has been forever since I've updated and for that I am terribly sorry! Everything just all happened at once, and it kept me from updating…you all know how life just gets in the way. : )**

**On another note, this is my LONGEST UPDATE EVER! Eleven pages on microsoft word, and I hope you all enjoyed it, and are continuing to enjoy the story.**

**Also. I just posted a new one shot, which I hope you all will have a chance to read. I really love it and I hope you all do to…REVIEW!**

**Please, Review! This story is on so many alerts and in some favorites (which means so much to me, by the way) but not nearly that many people review. Also, a special thanks to Jen and the few of you who PMed me. A BIG thanks to all have reviewed and to those who are even bothering to read this for sticking with me this long!**

**-LLxoxETA**


End file.
